In a building and the like where many people use elevators, a plurality of elevators are installed in the same building and group control of these plurality of elevators is performed in order to increase the operation efficiency as a whole. Also, there has been realized a group control system which performs car assignment on the basis of a destination call registered by a passenger before boarding an elevator car through the use of a device for registering both a hall call and a destination call, which is installed in an elevator hall.
As a conventional art of such a group control system, there has been proposed a group control system in which in the case of congestion at an elevator hall, each of the elevators is caused to stop a separate destination floor, whereby what is called the neck-to-neck condition is eliminated to improve the operation efficiency (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
As another conventional art, there has also been proposed a group control system which is such that the car of a specific elevator is assigned to a specific destination call so long as the waiting time of a passenger does not become longer than a prescribed value thereby (refer to Patent Literature 2, for example).